victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphabet Improv
Alphabet Improv is a form of improvisation that is used to train young actors. The process is to say each line in alphabetical order of the first letter. If you say a line out of order, you are buzzed out and have to return to your seat. In Pilot, Sikowitz teaches his students how to play it. You can watch the Improv scene here. Alphabet Improv in Pilot *Tori: P'lease go take a shower. *Jade: '''Q'uit telling me what to do. *Beck: 'R'elax, girls. Let's all try to get along. *Cat: 'T'otally! (She is sent to her seat for using the wrong letter.) *André: 'S'omething just bit my toe. *Tori: 'T'urtle! That turtle bit his toe. *Jade: 'U'nbelievable that you're even here. *Beck: 'V'ery immature of you to say that. *André: 'W'hat if the turtle bite broke my toe bone? *Tori: '''X-Rays are the only way to find out. *Jade: Y'ou should shut up. *Beck: '''Z'ap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger. *André: 'T'hanks. (He is sent to his seat for using the wrong letter.) Aww, man. I just got my toe bone fixed. *Tori: 'A'liens are the only people who can heal toes by finger zapping. *Jade: 'B'y the way... at Tori *Beck: 'C'orrect, I am an alien! *Tori: 'D'on't hurt me, please! *Jade: 'E'ven though she's extremely annoying! *Beck: 'F'ainting, cause I can't breathe your earth's air. (This is his last line for a while.) *Tori: 'G'osh, it fainted. *Jade: 'H'ey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there? *Tori: '''I think you should. *Jade: J'ust where did you come from? *Tori: '''K'angaroos. *Jade: 'L'ousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty. *Tori: 'M'aybe they learned from you. *Jade: 'N'o one talks to me like that. *Tori: 'O'bviously, someone should. *Jade: 'P'lease run in front of a bus. *Tori: 'Q'uite obnoxious of you to say. *Jade: 'R'eally? *Tori: 'S'ure was. *Jade: 'T'hanks! *Tori: 'U'p your nose, I see boogers. *Jade: 'V'ery clever. *Tori: 'W'ish you thought of it? *Jade: '''X marks the spot I'd like to punch! *Tori: Y'our finger smells weird. *Jade: '''Z'ero is what you are on a scale from one to ten. *Tori: 'A's if I care what you think. *Jade: 'B'etter watch yourself. *Tori: 'C'an't take it? *Jade: 'D'on't push me! *Tori: 'E'at your pants! *Jade: 'Y'ou eat your pants! Wait! (She is sent to her seat for using the wrong letter, but corrects herself by using the right one.) '''F! I know! *Tori: G'et up alien. (Even though her line was supposed to start with F.) *Beck: '''H'ead... feels dizzy. *Tori: '''I know how to make you feel better. *Beck: J'umping jacks? *Tori: '''K'iss me. *Beck: 'L'et's do it. (They kiss.) *Tori: 'M'an, I love this school! (Both play and literally.) Trivia * It is possible that '''Alphabet Improv is a variation of the game 90 Second Alphabet from the improv comedy series '' Whose Line Is It Anyway?. In '''90 Second Alphabet', two (sometimes three) performers improvise a scene, starting each line with the next letter of the alphabet. The first line of the game starts with a letter given by an audience member. They have 90 seconds to run through the entire alphabet. Starting a line with a wrong letter is generally ignored, although this instance became an outtake when Ryan Stiles skipped from D''' to '''G. Category:Games Category:One Appearance Only